Volume 78
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 77 |- !Next volume: |Volume 79 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 78 was released on December 18, 2012 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Mystery Train Anime Episode 701-704: The Jet-Black Mystery Train 'File 818 - Mystery Train ("All Aboard!") ' Vermouth is on the phone with Gin. Vermouth passes on the information that Bourbon came across, which is that Sherry was hiding in Gunma and was going to travel on the Bell Tree Express, a train own by Suzuki family which hosts a special mystery onboard. Vermouth recalls her encounter with Conan and her promise to let Sherry go. She justifies the upcoming attack on Sherry as Bourbon's job and asks Gin not to interfere before the train reaches its destination. At the Bell Tree Express, Conan, Ran, Sonoko, Agasa, and the Detective Boys including Haibara prepare to board the train. Haibara still has a cold and has her cold mask on to hide her indentity on the platform. The Detective Boys learn that the train usually runs only once a year, but this year will be different because Jirokichi Suzuki plans to run it a month later in another attempt to lure out Kaitou Kid. Sonoko also plans to place her love letter to Kid in the train car so he can receive it. Suddenly Masumi Sera shows up, and she says she is interested in the deduction quiz that will take place in the train. Haibara notices her and cover herself with her jacket's hood. Next, the group witnesses the arrival of more passengers. Satoru Ando of 8C is the first to arrive, and he is traveling with a client's picture with a solid gold frame. Taisaku Noto (8A) and Mari Idenami (8E) show their familiarity with the conductor. Natsue Komino (8D), an old lady in a wheelchair, is accompanied by her maid Hiruka Sumitomo. And lastly, the angry Etsuto Murobashi appears (7B), and he accosts the conductor to demand his usual room in car 8. Kogoro (8B) introduces himself to the group after adjusting his mustache into the style of Hercule Poirot, explaining to him that his daughter, Ran, is a friend of the owner of the train, so he got a room on the luxury car. The passengers show shock reaction upon hearing his name. In Agasa's room, 6B, Conan and the Detective Boys are chatting. Someone knocks on their door. They find a mystery card lying there, telling them they have received the role of detective that will investigate the murder which will occur in room 7B. The group (excluding Agasa) goes to 7B and witnesses a supposed murder incident. A masked man with hood shoots Etsuto Murobashi. They run after the murderer, but he gets away. Later, they run into a train conductor, and learn that the quiz is suppose to happen an hour later. Conan, with a shocked expression, runs back to 7B only to found out that Ran, Sonoko, and Masumi are there instead, and to complicate thing further, Ran's group tell them they're in 8B. It seems that after the murder happened, Car 7 disappear into thin air. Meanwhile, Haibara, who's slightly behind Conan group, follows them half-heartly, show a strong reaction when Scar Akai leaves one of the rooms. But Scar Akai, who is dressed in a formal outfit, does not notice her and walks in the opposite direction. Haibara catches a glimpse of him. 'File 819 - Mystery Train (Tunnel) ' Conan tries to convince the train conductor that something was wrong with the mystery murder that took place to no avail, nevertheless, they learn more about the nature of the train. Passengers can ring a bell which turns on a light above their door to summon the carriage attendant who sits in the hall. Additionally, each car has no indication of its number inside, only from outside can one tell the car number, a feature added by Jirokichi Suzuki to make the train more mysterious. Meanwhile, Haibara recalls her encounter with Scar Akai a moment ago. She thinks he has the "feeling" of Dai Moroboshi but doesn't understand why he has a burn mark. Conan then recalls seeing Masumi holding a card when they first ran into Ran's cabin. They go back to 7B and confront the girls with the correct conclusion: everything happened in 7B all along and the girls had lied that the room was 8B. Ran's party received the role of accomplices (assigned by the card that Masumi held) They temporarily switched their room from 8B to 7B with Murobashi (who will wait in Ran's room, 8B) while the incident happened as part of the trick. As the Detective Boys followed Conan into the room, Masumi notices that Haibara is with the group, and she says she wants to have a word with Haibara as well. Haibara starts to look scared, but the conversation is cut short because Scar Akai had been lurking outside the door. Masumi demands to know who was there, but Scar Akai hides himself before Masumi sees him. After the trick is revealed, they return to Ran's original room, 8B, to inform Murobashi that their trick got exposed. They try to open the door, but it is chained shut and Murobashi is "sleeping" on the couch. Just then, Masumi and Conan notice the gunpowder smell and break the chain link to open the door. They found Etsuto Murobashi was killed in a sealed room! 'File 820 - Mystery Train (First Class) ' Conan and Masumi explain the reason why Murobashi's case could not be a suicide. Conan then receives a message from an unknown sender and tells the Detective Boys to go back to their room with Ran, and shouts angrily when they don't comply. Haibara thinks about the "ominous feeling" inside her, as well as Conan's tense behavior, as she clinging to Ran and wonders what is going on. Immediately, Scar Akai walks past and glares at Haibara which frightens her. Tooru Amuro also appears right behind Scar Akai, and he explains to Ran how he got a train ticket from online bidding. This happens in the hallway, and the door nearest to the conversation is cracked open so that Subaru Okiya can watch them silently. Subaru is also accompanied by a woman resembling Vermouth with a hat pulled low over her face, who is seemingly busy with her cellphone. He says to her that, "Heaven is siding with us". Jirokichi Suzuki, who waits at Nagoya station, orders the train to head there without stopping, so he can capture the murderer himself. Without any other choice, Kogoro, Conan, and Masumi go to interrogate the passengers. Ran, Sonoko, Agasa, and the Detective Boys return to their room. Mitsuhiko brings up the subject of the woman who saved them from the fire in the last case. It is revealed that Mitsuhuko had sent a video recording of the woman to Kogoro, so Kogoro could find and thank her. Kogoro also thought of uploading the video to the internet. The woman is actually Shiho Miyano. This causes Haibara to panic and think her ominous feeling is due to Black Organization members on the train. Jirokichi calls a meeting with the Nagoya Police directing them to restore his and their honor by capturing the murderer post haste. Gin and Vodka watch the pep rally from behind a column on the Nagoya platform. Gin receives an text from Vermouth that Sherry is indeed boarded the train. 'File 821 - Mystery Train (Junction) ' Conan receives another unknown message. When Masumi asks about and tries to look at the message, Conan quickly hides it and says he is just looking up the article on the past case that involves the victim and the passengers. Haibara also receives a message from an unknown address who claim to be Vermouth, asking, "Are you ready?" Haibara makes an excuse to go out. Ran notices her strange behavior and tries but fails to follow her. Alone, Haibara recalls the tape left by her mother, Elena Miyano, which talks about Haibara's parents starting a drug project that will require them to leave Shiho and Akemi behind, a project they call "Silver Bullet". Haibara then regrets that she misunderstood and that the drug was something that shouldn't have been made. She looks at the antidote to APTX 4869 that she is holding and decides to take it so that she can avoid involving those with her in the Black Organization's plot to capture or kill her. Before she can take it, Subaru confronts Haibara, commenting that he can predict the "sisters" without fail, and invites her to "enter our area". Haibara runs away from him instead, thinking she can't be killed while in a shrunken state. Conan is still investigating the case. He asks the suspects to be filmed while running. Masumi leaves the group, intending to take the recordings to the Detective Boys to ask them which looks most like the masked suspect they chased earlier. On the way, Amuro notices her from a room and contacts someone with his cellphone. Scar Akai then walks past the mysterious woman who had come with Subaru. The woman says something to Scar Akai as he passes which startles him. But before he can follow her, Masumi confronts him and asks, "Who are you?" Scar Akai smiles and tells Masumi, "you haven't changed a bit." and he reveals his face to her. Masumi, surprised and confused, responds with "Shu-nii". (nii is Japanese suffix to call an older brother). 'File 822 - Mystery Train (Interception) ' She questions Scar Akai, stating that she heard that Shuichi had died. Masumi and Scar Akai's confrontation ends abruptly when Scar Akai knocks Masumi unconscious with a taser. Scar Akai then replies that Masumi's response was the one he wanted to hear. Hide= |-|Show= Elsewhere, Conan tranquilizes Kogoro to begin his deduction show. He accuses Satoru Ando of being the culprit. Amuro meanwhile appears by the suspects and helps explain his "sensei's" deductions. Ran receives a message from Haibara's address, saying she is fine and not to worry. Ran looks suspiciously at the message and still wants to keep looking for her but Agasa stops her. Scar Akai goes to look at the passenger list left at the seat of one of the attendants. He leaves when the conductor stops him. It is revealed that under the conductor's chair is a mysterious canister. Scar Akai then listens to Ran's conversation in 6B with a bugging device. While the deduction show still continues, Scar Akai enters the room belonging to the mysterious lady and throws her luggage out the window. The mysterious woman appears at the door and tells Scar Akai that the dress in the luggage was her favorite. The mysterious woman reveals herself to be Yukiko Kudo by naming Scar Akai as her old friend, "Sharon". Scar Akai rips his mask off and confirms Yukiko's deduction that he is none other than Vermouth. 'File 823 - Mystery Train (Releasing Smoke) ' After revealing themselve to one another, Vermouth shows surprise that Yukiko is on the train too. Yukiko brings up the fact that Vermouth doesn't age. Vermouth asks about the words Yukiko said in the corridor when Vermouth past her as Scar Akai, which Yukiko implies that "Shin-chan's"' team is one step ahead of Vermouth. Namely, an unconciousness Masumi has been taken back to her own room (by Subaru). Vermouth wonders how they could manage that, because Conan is occupied by deduction show and Yukiko is talking to her. (She doesn't know that Subaru is on the train as well.) Yukiko replies by saying they have a "special guest" on board. Yukiko boasts to Vermouth that they got a hold of Vermouth's weak points, which is Vermouth that doesn't want anyone, including her partner on the train, to know that Conan and Haibara shrunk from the APTX 4869. Also, Vermouth had ordered software from CG programmer, Suguru Itakura that probably is related to the de-aging. Yukiko also showed her surprise that Vermouth had a fight with Itakura on the film set even though Sharon is known for her consideration for the staff. Vermouth responds to Yukiko's boast by saying she is the one who saw through Yukiko's team's plan. Vermouth deducts that they will try to fake Shiho Miyano's death so the Black Organization will let go of her for good. Vermouth explains then that Haibara can't be shown dead in her child body because it will cause the Detective Boys to panic and cry, which would bring the Black Organization's attention to them as Sherry's acquaintances. But if Haibara dies in her original body (played by Yukiko with makeup) and those who know her secret keep quiet about that, then the Detective Boys will be none the wiser. This scene will also result in heavily checking the passengers' belongings upon disembarkment and the Black Organization won't be able to take "Sherry's" body away to confirm her identity. Vermouth tells Yukiko that's not only Yukiko's luggage that she disposed of, but the bullet-proof vest with blood contraption that she hid in the basin closet as well. Yukiko say the two are even because even Vermouth sees though her plan but hasn't found Haibara. Vermouth reveals her trick to smoke Haibara out by detonating mutilple smoke bombs she placed earlier. (The bombs can be seen under the attendent's seat and also in the crime scene.) At the deduction scene, Amuro is the first to notice the smoke, concludes the train is on fire and tells everyone to evacuate to the front of the train. The suspects, who are pyrophobics after surviving the mansion fire incident, become panicked and run. But Conan has to wake up Kogoro and urges Komino and Sumitomo of room D to hurry up and leave. Next, Vermouth correctly deduces that Haibara won't escape the fire to the front like everyone else, but will go in the opposite direction. Then Haibara is shown, now in her original body, running through the smoke past the victim's room (7B). A voice from behind states that Shiho is "as expected of Hell's Angel's daughter" that she is "very much alike". The voice belongs to Amuro, who introduces himself to Shiho with his codename, Bourbon. 'File 824 - Mystery Train (Final Destination) ' Ran meets Kogoro and asks him where Haibara and Masumi are (she assumes he'd know because they should pass his deduction site at some point), but Kogoro doesn't know. The train conductor tries to calm the passengers down from panic about the fire and tells them that the staff has yet to know the full details on the situation but will try to find out as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Vermouth continues to predict Sherry's movement that she will head to the back of train and be killed by the Organization in a silent fashion, rather than involving her friends. Conan then phones Yukiko to inform her that he can't find Haibara anywhere. Vermouth grabs Yukiko's phone away and impersonates her on the phone, telling Conan that Haibara probably escaped to the front like everyone else. Vermouth then receives a message from Bourbon confirming that Sherry is indeed in carriage 8. She then boasts to Yukiko that's it's her team that has the advantage. In carriage 8, Bourbon tells Sherry he has met her parents and sister. Sherry says she has heard about him and knows he is a rival to Dai Moroboshi, Akemi's lover. Bourbon says Dai was an FBI mole, as he suspected. When he heard that Dai/Shuichi was dead, he didn't believe it at first and enlists Vermouth's help to disguise himself as Shuichi, hanging around people who knew Shuichi to observe their reactions. However, this time he had Vermouth disguise as Shuichi in place of him. He comes to the conclusion that Shuichi is really dead. At the Nagoya train station, Gin comments that the presence of the Jirokichi and Aichi police only make the explosion seem like an attempt on their lives, which covers the Black Organization's intention. He then becomes surprised when Vodka informs him Vermouth was asking for more explosives for the plan, without telling him the purpose. Bourbon, meanwhile, reveals his plan to take Sherry back to the Black Organization alive. He'll have her step inside the storage hold, knock her out, bomb the carriage link to separate the storage hold form the rest of the train, then have a helicopter on his side take her away. Sherry refuses cooperate, stating that the storage hold is full of explosives, causing Bourbon to realize that Vermouth had altered the plan, wanting to kill Sherry from the start. Sherry steps away behind the door, while a mysterious figure appears behind Bourbon, obscured by smoke. Bourbon asks if the figure is Vermouth; the mysterious figure throws a hand grenade at him. Bourbon, surprised at this, asks who the person is. The figure is revealed to the readers (but not to Bourbon) that he has Shuichi Akai's face, without the scar, and dresses in an outfit like those of Subaru Okiya's, wearing Masumi's hat. The grenade explodes, interrupting their one-sided conversation. The storage hold is seperated from the train, and seconds later, it explodes, triggered by Vermouth's cellphone. Vermouth explains to Yukiko she purposefully detonated the second bomb having heard the first one (which confirmed that the storage hold was separated from the train), making sure the explosion wouldn't cause the train to derail. Vermouth leaves the room while Yukiko begins frantically calling for Haibara, but she stops immediately after Vermouth is out of sight. Bourbon is left wondering who the figure was, but he seems to have an idea. The train stops and the passengers disembark. Vermouth phones Gin about the situation, in which Bourbon claims he saw Sherry die in the explosion; Gin shows doubt about Sherry's survival. Gin points out that Vermouth wanted an explosion on the train so the train couldn't reach its destination at Nagoya (where Gin was waiting). Vermouth tells him they have to be questioned, along with other passengers and that he should be satisfied enough hearing that Sherry is dead. Vermouth hangs up and overhears the Detective Boys talk to Agasa (who has Haibara sleeping on his back) about how they found Haibara in room 7B. What happened was that Haibara got dizzy after taking the drug for her cold and decided to rest there. The room was empty due to it being a crime scene. Vermouth realizes Yukiko's team figured that Haibara would go there, so they waited for her there. Conan's phone call to Yukiko was just an act to keep Vermouth in Yukiko's room while they took Haibara to safety. But Vermouth can't figure out who the woman who was supposedly killed in front of Bourbon is. Hide= |-|Show= Vermouth then figured out Kaitou Kid's involvement after overhearing Sonoko voice her frustration to Ran that Kaitou Kid won't be able to board the train after the explosion. Vermouth also overheard Conan on the phone with Kaitou Kid, apologizing to him for dragging him into a situation with guns and bombs. Kaitou Kid is shown leaving the exploding train on his hang-glider, the gadget Conan deduced Kid would hide in the storage room in the first place. It is revealed in a flashback that Conan had deduced Kid's identity. He disguised as Hiruka Sumitomo (the maid) and had his accomplice disguised as Natsue Komino (the wheelchair lady). His accomplice, heavily hinted to be Konosuke Jii, can't mimic the voice of the lady, and relies on Kid to voice both of them. He just mouths the words (similar to when Conan solves case as Agasa). So when Conan has Sumitomo run in the corridor, Komino can't speak. Conan has the advantage of being short (looking from below) and saw through Jii's act easily, as well as their reaction about the fire, which wouldn't match the reaction of a pyrophobic. Conan brings up the point that he purposefully overlooked Kid's actions to avoid being involved with the case as leverage to ask Kid for help. Conan shows him a video of Shiho Miyano and has Kid disguise as her. Conan tells him to be careful because guns and explosives are involved. Conan finishes his conversation by asking Kid to return his cellphone to the detective agency. Kid, annoyed, comments that Conan should be in debt to him for helping, rather than the other way around. Because of the explosion, the train is brought to an early stop and the passengers disembark so they can be questioned by the police at the station. Konosuke Jii, Kaitou Kid's assistant, has removed his old woman disguise because he is unable to speak without Kid to assist him. Masumi tries to figure out what's going on as Ran return her hat which she found in the corridor. Bourbon watches them silently and then asks Vermouth to give him the files from before and after Shuichi's death one more time. Vermouth agrees and Bourbon thinks he must reopen his investigation from "square one". Lastly, Subaru Okiya, watching Vermouth and Bourbon from behind, opens one of his eyes for the first time to reveal his Shuichi Akai-like eyes. 'People' Tennis Meetup Anime Episodes 705-706: Conan in a Locked Room, and Bourbon Figures It Out 'File 825 - Special Coach ' 'File 826 - The Missing Key of the Locked Room ' 'File 827 - The Key to Solving the Mystery ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Kotone Momozono. 'People' The Blush Mermaid Anime Episode 724-725: Kaitou Kid and the Blush Mermaid 'Heist Info ' 'File 828 - Foam ' Trivia *A special webpage recapping the major characters and battles with the Black Organization was posted around release of the first mystery train chapter in Shounen Sunday. See also *Manga *Volume 71-80 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes